poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Narration/Meeting Mata Nui
This is how Ryan's narration and meeting Mata Nui goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 4: The Legend Reborn. film starts at the Island of Mata Nui Ryan F-Freeman:narrating It is said that all endings are beginnings waiting to be born. Mata Nui's beginning was much the same. giant robot awakens and rises out of the ocean Ryan F-Freeman:narrating Mata Nui was a giant robot, ruler of his universe, fearless, beholding to none and the protector of his people until he was betrayed by his envious brother Makuta. robot's eyes turn dark and then red Mata Nui Ryan F-Freeman:narrating Many of Mata Nui's power was stripped away and his people enslaved and he was left powerless to save them. But a part of him managed to survive, his spirit. Captured and preserved inside a mask worn by a Toa warrior and it's name echoed his rebirth: "The Mask of Life." title: Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 4: The Legend Reborn comes up as the Mask of Life flies through space and lands on a planet called Bara Magna where Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends are hanging out Matau T. Monkey: What's that? Thomas: What's what? Matau T. Monkey: A falling star! Thomas: That doesn't look like a star. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go have a look, Thomas. Thomas: No. Let me do it. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope that it's a mask. Or something. leaves the others to investigate the mysterious light in the sky Thomas: a scuttling noise Huh? Scarabax called Click scuttles past Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Wait up. Thomas: Ryan? Didn't I tell you to let me investigate by myself? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But I want to come with you. Because Makuta refused Sunset's friendship. Thomas: Fine. But I hope one day, Makuta will accept Sunset's friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: If he doesn't he must be exterminated. Thomas: Let's just investigate that mysterious object. off Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.at the object That looks like a mask. object lands with a thud Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I fear that Makuta might turn Sunset evil. Thomas: That mask doesn't look like it belongs to Makuta. Ryan F-Freeman: It's gold. It must be the Mask of Life. Thomas: Shhh. the scuttling noise again Do you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Click. Thomas: Who? Ryan F-Freeman:to a Skarabax He's Click. Thomas: Oh. He's going towards the mask. Ryan F-Freeman: Click. Call for your buddies and stay here. does what Ryan told him Thomas: I'll stay with him. You go get the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, OpThomas Prime. Thomas: You only call me that when I'm in robot mode. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. I'll find a mirror. finds his friends and a mirror. Meanwhile, Thomas and Click watch as the Mask of Life turns the dust into a body for Mata Nui Thomas: Wow! Nui starts to walk towards Thomas but stops Click from getting stepped on Thomas: Careful. You nearly squished a bug. Mata Nui: Sorry, little one. As you may notice. I am not in study of my feet yet. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'm here. Hello, mask wearing robot. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Mata Nui: I'm Mata Nui. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice to meet you, Mata Nui. Too bad Sunset didn't reform Makuta. Mata Nui: I know. But I have a feeling this bug's trying to tell me something. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Click. He will not hurt you. a giant hand of the Prime-prince reach out to Click Thomas: Wait! Do you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Just the wind.Click Is that mask you like, Click? touches the Mask of Life and he transforms into a shield in Ryan's hand Thomas: That's amazing. bone-shaped scorpion comes up and Ryan looks at an eye Ryan F-Freeman: Which you can see.. for yourself. turns to see the Vorox coming and summons his Keyblade Thomas: Go get it, Ryan! nods and protects Mata Nui from a Vorox and the blade of the Vorox's tail breaks against the Scarabax Shield Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Matau T. Monkey: You saved Mata Nui, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Or rather, Click saved me and him. Crash Bandicoot: You like that, Mata Nui? Ryan called the bug Click. Mata Nui: I like it. "Click" it is. sigh as the Scarabx shield turns back to Click Ryan F-Freeman: Since for a long time Mata Nui didn't need help from anypony or anything. Thomas: But I saved Click's life, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: He saved mine and Mata Nui's. Thomas: Good. Click climb onto his servo Alright. Now run along little Click. jumps onto Ryan's shoulder Thomas: Okay. Okay. Easy little fella. It was just a joke. a revving noise Do you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio? Aria? Sonata? Mata Nui: Who are you talking about, Ryan? Aria Blaze: He means us. Evil Ryan: You must be Mata Nui.coughs I'm a leader of the band called the Cyberlings. approaches from the distance Ryan F-Freeman:a Vorox's tail blade Here, Mata Nui. You can use it as a weapon. Nui takes it and they approach the oncoming object Metus: State your business! Ryan F-Freeman: We are just travelers looking for the nearest city. Metus: his weapon away Well, I guess you and your friends are in luck. Here on Bara Magna you bound to find ruins of one or another. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't get it. Mata Nui: Me too, Ryan. Metus: That's a joke. Thomas: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: I get it now.laughs Dazzlings laugh with him Thomas: Anyways. moves his hands to the sides to stop the Dazzlings' laughing Thomas: As you were saying? Metus: Right. Well. To answer your friend's question then nearest village is Volcanus. I got some business here if you want a ride. Unless he want to wind up captured by a pack of Bone Hunters or worse Skrall. Thomas: Uh, what are those? Ryan F-Freeman: What are Bone Hunters and Skrall? Metus: No one you would ever want to meet. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm Ryan. Prime-prince of friendship and the second leader of the Dazzlings. Unlike those Bone Hunters and Skrall, we have been known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Thomas: her Evil Anna: What did Sonata say, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: What you meant to say, Sonata, was that Makuta refused Sunset's friendship and wants to have Sunset to go back to being a monster she once was. Sonata Dusk: Oh yeah. What he said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. nods Bertram T. Monkey: And what Ryan's blue haired friend would've said if she weren't the worst. Aria Blaze: You probably shouldn't say that. Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, Aria. I was just saying that Sonata is the best. Thomas: You'll have to excuse them. Metus: Why? Thomas: They're best friends. Sonata Dusk: For real-sies. Metus: Hey. That's a nice gem Ryan's got. Thomas: I know. Metus: How did you get this necklace, Ryan.for Ryan's pendant Ryan F-Freeman: I made it. Metus reaching for it Hey! Metus' wrist Don't touch it! Metus: Why not? Ryan F-Freeman:like Adagio Sorry. This pendant means an awful lot to me. I just hate for anything to happen to it. Metus: It's ok, Ryan. Thomas: I'm Thomas also known as OpThomas Prime. The reason Ryan's wearing his pendant is that he's a siren like the Dazzlings. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. Cody Fairbrother: Names Cody. Ryan's brother. Plus, my friend is Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Sunset? Why Mata Nui's brother Makuta refuse your friendship? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Ryan, it's just that he want to have me turned into a Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan